


Наваждение

by WTF_Thorki_Hiddlesworth_and_Co_2020



Series: G-PG 13 [12]
Category: Rush (2013), The Night Manager (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Fluff, M/M, Romance, UST, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22433305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Thorki_Hiddlesworth_and_Co_2020/pseuds/WTF_Thorki_Hiddlesworth_and_Co_2020
Summary: Знаменитый гонщик Хант приехал отдохнуть в отель в горах. Ничто не предвещало...
Relationships: James Hunt/Jonathan Pine
Series: G-PG 13 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614319
Kudos: 5





	Наваждение

Хант приехал поздно вечером. Ввалился в холл, проклиная вертолёты, метель и шубы — мех залезал в рот вместе со снегом, промокшие кудри липли к щекам. Хант от души надеялся, что он не встретит шикарную блондинку в холле прямо сейчас — час-то поздний.

Он успел заметить приглушенный свет и бежевые ковры. Мерзкая шуба намокла. Хант яростно отряхивал воротник, попутно приглаживая волосы, когда услышал низкий и мягкий голос:

— Позвольте помочь вам, сэр.

Его обдало чуть слышным запахом лаванды и чего-то горьковатого-свежего. Хант поднял глаза: высокий парень стоял почти вплотную, улыбаясь приветливо и ясно. Хант моргнул. Он давно отвык, чтобы ему так улыбались — глазами, лучиками-морщинками, твёрдыми узкими губами... Он встряхнулся, прогоняя наваждение.

Парень слегка поклонился.

— Меня зовут Пайн, я — ночной менеджер. Погода ужасная, сэр.

Костюм сидел на нём безупречно.

— Позвольте...

Хант машинально скинул шубу на руки Пайна. Тот ненавязчиво помог её снять так, что на дорогущий кашемировый свитер не попало ни капли.

— Ваш паспорт, сэр, пожалуйста. Прошу сюда, — как зачарованный, Хант подошёл к стойке регистрации.

Движения Пайна приковывали взгляд — быстрые, экономные. Военный? Тоже гонщик?

Хант следил, как тот вбивает данные и листает страницы. Тонкие, изящные как у пианиста пальцы казались выточенными из кости. Он видел такие статуэтки в домах бесчисленных любовниц. На каминах. Интересно, здесь есть камин?

— Разумеется, сэр. Ваш номер — люкс, прошу сюда...

Проклятье, он произнёс это вслух. Извечный соперник Лауда бы оборжался — вот уж кто контролировал себя и всё вокруг. Хант передёрнулся, как от озноба. Пайн взглянул внимательно, с тем же ненавязчивым теплом:

— Камин зажжён, сэр. Мы вас ожидали. Как прошёл перелёт?

— Ужасно, — не выдержал Хант. Мягкие интонации Пайна окутывали, как пуховое одеяло. — Ненавижу летать. Обзора нет, тряска, управлять не могу.

— Вы не пробовали пилотировать самолёт, сэр? — поинтересовался Пайн, распахивая дверь.

Натёртый до блеска тёмный паркет чуть скрипел. Хант пожал плечами.

— А смысл? Лауда фанатеет со всего, где стрелка зашкаливает. Я — нет.

— Предпочитаете быть поближе к земле, сэр?

Бархатистый тон с хрипотцой звучал именно так — по-земному, чувственно. Хант потянул ворот: жарко, слишком натоплено.

— Можно мне шампанского?

Пайн бросил на него быстрый взгляд.

— Минуту, сэр.

Он ловко вскрыл бутылку. В камине потрескивал огонь. Огромная коричневая шкура скалила пасть у огня. Рядом пристроились глубокие кресла. Хант задержал взгляд на ворсистом мехе. Он гладкий и прохладный, ласкает кожу — наверняка. Хорошо вытянуться во весь рост абсолютно голым и глядеть на огонь, пока плечи разминают тонкие, сильные пальцы...

— Ваше шампанское, сэр.

Волна мурашек жаром скрутила живот. Хант схватил бокал и мысленно выматерился: рука подрагивала.

— Что-нибудь ещё, сэр?

— Н-нет, спасибо, — выдавил Хант. — Большое спасибо.

— Наслаждайтесь отдыхом, сэр, — посоветовал Пайн, словно по щеке погладил.

Хант стиснул зубы. Он с нетерпением дождался, пока дверь защёлкнется, и со стоном рухнул в кресло. Расставил ноги. Проклятье. Джинсы предательски сдавили пах, болезненный бугор мешал соображать.

Чёрт, чёрт, чёрт! Не хватало ещё. И с кем? С ночным менеджером. Если бы тот давал каждому постояльцу, не сумел бы выглядеть столь безупречно. Как новёхонький гоночный болид, только из ангара.

Хант застонал и присосался к бокалу. Шампанское скользнуло в горло ледяным комком, отрезвляя. Он готов был побиться об заклад, что в глубине души мистера Пайна тошнит от богатеньких снобов, которые пачкают ему меховые ковры. Наверняка он носит маску.

Это должна быть маска. Обходительность и тепло, умиротворяющий тон и почти нежность в светлых глазах. Только дьявол способен притворяться столь безупречно. Хант не верил в дьявола. Он залпом опрокинул шампанское в рот. Пузырьки ударили щекотно, кисло-шипучие. Каковы на вкус губы Пайна? Слишком чёткие, чтобы быть мягкими. Наверняка властные. Требовательные. Ласковые.

— Твою мать, — Хант подскочил, рванул молнию на джинсах.

Дёрнул свитер, запутался, пытаясь стащить через голову вместе с футболкой. Срочно в душ. Желательно, в ледяной.

С Лаудой не случается такого. У Лауды под контролем даже возбуждение. У него не встаёт на высоких гладко выбритых менеджеров... От мелькнувшей картинки спёрло дыхание. Хант с проклятиями рухнул в ванную, не дожидаясь, пока та наберётся хотя бы наполовину.

... Не помогло.

Он вышел на террасу — покурить. Сигарета подрагивала в пальцах, мороз пробирался под наспех накинутую шубу. Хант запрокинул голову: мириады звёзд в глубокой черноте. Они чуть подрагивали, обнимая, заманивая, кружа голову...

Скрип снега ударил, как выстрел.

Хант обернулся. Пайн стоял на краю террасы, опустив руку с сигаретой. Стоял, по-видимому, давно: огонёк тлел у самых пальцев. Он молчал в темноте. В свете огней из дома глаза его блестели, как у хищника.

Под кожей растёкся жар. Хант сделал шаг вперёд. И ещё...


End file.
